kingdoms_of_terrafandomcom-20200215-history
Mianna Flamel
Backstory Mianna was born to the insane father of Kyojin Flamel and an apothecary woman who's name was never recorded, Mianna eas born only minutess before her brother Kyndig. Mianna was left with her mother who continued to work at the apothecary and help people, while her brother left with their father, where they lived wasn't known to Mianna or her mother. She lived happily with her mother for five years before her father came to their home one day. He and her mother argued for hours, getting at the point of yelling. Eventually, her father brought a dagger from his belt and killed her mother. He bound and gagged Mianna and took her from the city to his cave where he and Kyndig had lived when Kyojin conducted 'experiments'.Kyojin would usually bring home corpses or random people and tear apart their bodies trying to see if he could make a human better and to try and find out as much as he could about the human race he was part of. Mianna tried to shield her brother from the violence her father always brought home, but when he started coming home drunked and with some bodies of guards she found it near impossible. At the age of eight, well fed through the money their father got by 'necessary means', she tried to pack some things and escape the cave with her brother Kyndig. She succeded, somewhat. She was able to escape , but her brother refused to leave, believing he could possibly stop their fathers habits. She left Kyndig and went to the nearest city wich was the dwarven harbour Aldavir. She lived in an abandoned shack outside the city and did random jobs and chores to keep herself alive and warm. The only eventful that happened during that time was when she witnessed her father dragging a man away from the city. She did not see any other family member again for two more years. At the age of 10 she was reunited with her brother by the gates of Solaris. She and her brother stayed at a tavern named the Autumnvine, wich their adoptive mother Ryida owned. During the time she was 10 Mianna experienced alot. One of those things happened when she was sitting in a park, a pack of goblins entered the park, heading for a boy on the other side, on of the goblins turned to Mianna stretching out a hand and said "My, my aren't you a pretty?" only seconds after that, an arrow hit the goblin and he fell dead infront of her feet, she swallowed a scream and climbed up in a nearby tree. The boy was attacked by the pack of goblins though, one of them ripped his nose off, and the others attacked him from every corner, 10 minutes pasted and the guards rushed to the resque, clearing away all of the goblins. In her 13'th age her adoptive mother had left, so she stayed all alone in the coldness of a cave, this during the long winter. She survived by stealing food and things to keep her warm from nearby people. For two years she managed to stay there, when one day Ryida came to the cave and managed to get her back to the tavern. Ryida didn't stay for long though, she left again and Mianna was forced back to depression. Appearance Mianna reaches 5'4 being averaged heighted. Her hair is black, cutted short. She wears a thight brown singlet wich reaches down to her waist and a pair of grey shorts. She got black boots wich she wears all the time to every outfit really. Currently she is most often seen in a golden corset and a blue/purple skirt. She wears a mask in the same colors, hiding the most of her face, and ofcourse her black boots. Nova does not aprove of that outfit. Relationships Sinead- Her current partner, she met her when she was hanging around an alley and she immidieatly grew a crush on the fae. Kyndig- Kyndig is her twin brother, they've been throug alot together. After his death she went into another stage of depression. She would often sit infront of his grave with a rose in her hands. Novarion Flare- Nova has always been there for her after Ryida left (again). She sees him as a father. Nojikaa- Her pet bat wich she befriended in the cave. Khit/Katherin- Was her fathers helper, she helped her to escape though. Ryida- She was her adoptive mother, her returning made Mianna happy, seeing that she cares about Kyndig and herself. (herself meaning Mianna). Ella- Being her adopted daughter she loves her with all of her heart. She know that she ment alot for Andrew, and she will protect her no matter what. She is her only reason to smile. Andrew- They were enganged before he died. His death has caused Mianna much sadness. PRobably never able to smile again, nor love anybody else, she will often be seen wearing her engagement ring. Category:OC Category:Human Category:Characters